The Ridden Project
by Damien-Lucario
Summary: Damien, a Lucario, is in the middle of war between the greatest warriors of all. He tries to survive the chaos and the mysterious stranger trying to kill him. As the war continues, he must find out why he, and others, were brought here...
1. Who

**_Who are you?_**

I have tried my best. I have gone the lengths. You have made every possible... and sometimes impossible... move in every book. I'm losing my patience. You have tried to avoid my grasp for these last two years now...

I remember the first day. The only day I was ever at my closet at getting you. Because your were right there the entire time! I didn't realize what importance you were at the time of course. I thought you were there to help me... and you did.

But then like a flash. I was attacking you, fiercely, quickly, deadly... I was so close. Then your partners backed you up. I had no chose but to run.

Ever since then I hated you! I wanted to tear you apart from limb to limb. You ruined my life. But enough with the complaints...

I know where you are...

I know what you're doing...

I know why...

I am watching...

But I when I get to you after these two years, when I stare into your almost dead eyes, when I have your life in my hands! I will ask you this...

WHO ARE YOU!


	2. How

**_How is it anywhere safe?  
><em>**

'Branch, branch, branch, branch, branch,... Oh and river that's new...'

The canine landed from the tree in front of the river. He sighed. After running and jumping away from the Hunter. His feet were bleeding and using his Aura Sense was a real energy drainer. He needed to take a rest before it got to dark, he had decided.

He scouted out a cave behind a small waterfall. Damien leaped in, going through the water. He didn't it as much, only fully submerged in water will he freak out.

He walked to the end of the small cavern, and laid down in his meditation position. He went unaware of everything in his state, so the blue creature that was staring at him through the waterfall was oblivious to him...

The water came to an abrupt halt. The waterfall stopped in it's place. The remoraid froze while jumping above the water. Everything came to a dead silence. Yet Damien stayed where he was. And he sighed.

"This should be fun..."

He got up from his almost one hour rest. He was aware of the sudden drop in temperature.

As he approached the still waterfall, his Aura Sphere was launched. The ice shattered like glass. Damien walked on, and towards the slippery pond.

He stood in the middle of the cold circle when he noticed the enemy that caused the change in climate. The Glaceon was perched on top of a boulder by the pond. She did not move in Damien's presence.

"Mister Damien?" A foreign voice spoke behind him. The Lucario turned to the stranger.

An Empoleon, around the size of a boulder, slowly trudged along the frozen pond. He had a scar trailing down from his left eye to his chin. His crown like forehead looked as though it was bashed against the ground multiple times.

"I'm here for your life..." Metallic claws sprang from the Empoleon's flippers. Before Damien knew the situation, the enemy was already upon his chest with out stretched claws.

Damien leaped back. His foe pulled himself away before Damien could counter. They both stared each other down, the Damien released his own Metal Claws. "Can I get a name of my new best friend?" He said. The Empoleon laughed. "I am Leon, the leader of a famous bounty hunter team, The Cold Hearts." Leon replied. Then the water warrior slashed his claws on Damien. But the Lucario defended himself with his own. "The Cold Hearts huh? I thought you were busy with a certain shiny Gyrados?" He said before pushing Leon's attack back. Both then took their claws and crossed swiped against each other. "Under the circumstances...ah! You were more important!" Leon struggled and then spun to the side. Damien lost his balance and fell the icy floor. Leon took advantage with sudden stomp on Damien's back. "As it seems, the world is going to hell, at least whats left of it..." Leon sighed. Damien was clueless of the Empoleon's saying. He just supposed he was lying. But at the moment he needed a way to over come the large beast that was crunching his spine. Slowly, an idea came to mind.

In the Lucario's right palm, a glowing blue sphere emerged from the air. Leon glanced at the Aura Sphere. "That move will get you nowhere in this situation..." Leon said calmly. Damien chuckled.

"There's a lot more to Aura, then just hitting people with it." He lifted the Sphere and slammed it to the ice. Shards of broken ice sprayed on Leon's face. He wiped the shards away while backing up from the raining of shards. Air returned to Damien's lungs. He lifted himself up to his feet. Leon was ready before he gave Damien a chance to recover. He unsheathed his claws again running to the Lucario. His caught Damien's back before he could get away. Damien yelled in pain. He could feel there being a large open wound on his spine. He breathed in and out slowly. He readied himself knowing Leon would try to take the point of pain for his next move. But Leon was already using his Hydro Pump. Damien winced when the water was already upon him. But nothing hit him.

He opened his eyes to see the water was frozen place. "Glaceon's Sheer Cold must still be in effect." Damien said to himself. "That It's!" He thought with another plan.

Leon sighed, now realizing that his parner's move was going against him. He lost sight of his enemy. Then he felt a shadow fall upon him. He looked up, and was shocked. Damien had jumped off the frozen Hydro Pump to gain air above Leon. His Metal Claws were out and coming down on the Empoleon. Leon didn't move, but without thinking, Leon used his Ice Punch as Damien came close. But instead of freezing the Lucario, it froze Leon's right flipper in place. Leon's eyes went wide. The ice spread to the Hydro Pump from earlier. So now Leon's right side was unmovable.

Damien smiled and leaped off of the icy flipper. He landed to Leon's left. Now, Damien could leave Leon alone to melt, but he wanted to make sure it was done.

With the Metal Claws still out, he used Extreme Speed around Leon. He slanted towards the Empoleon using his claws to keep him up, as they slashed into the ice.

"What are you doing! Release me from this prison at once!" Leon yelled

"Don't be so bossy..." Damien replied. When he went around Leon for the third time , he jumped up and slammed his foot on the Empoleon's crown. He didn't notice the crack below him. Damien then landed away from the pond. He turn to Leon for the last time. An Aura Sphere forming in his paw. He saluted saying: "See ya Leon!" The Aura Sphere launched. It hit Leon's frozen right side, shattering the ice. Leon was astonished, wondering why Damien released him. He ignored it and started to run at the Lucario.

He heard a loud crunch beneath him and he fell into the water. The frigid temperatures froze Leon almost immediately, and his cold body just stayed in place underwater with one flipper above the surface.

Damien admired his work, though he was in deep pain. Running in circles took it's toll. He shook it off and turned to the Glaceon that was still sitting on the rock.

"You want to end up like your buddy there?" He asked pointing one finger to the Empoleon's still body. The Glaceon glanced at his friend and then at Damien, then ran off. He laughed.

As the creature disappeared, the tempature slowly returned to normal. Damien sighed and looked at the sunrise in the distance, and walked on.

Here it wasn't safe to hid. From what Leon said, he needed to hid. But he also said the world was going corrupt so...

_How is anywhere safe?  
><em>


End file.
